Hashtag Murder
Hashtag Murder is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighth case of Supernatural Investigations (Season 7) and the three-hundred thirtieth overall. It takes place in the Southwest. Plot At a gas station near Las Cruces, tour guide Kevin East approached Gwen and the player, telling them that one of his passengers, hiker Marigold Carson, had gone missing, and that the only trace of her was her bloody bag. The team then discovered that the bag contained Marigold's decapitated head. While convening in the Mexican doll island that Marigold toured, a spider landed in Gwen's hair, freaking her out. Shortly after, they went to a shack atop the nearby hill, where they found pieces of Marigold's body scattered about. Later, the team prevented the tour bus from driving away. They then found enough evidence to arrest ten-year-old island inhabitant Tiffany for the murder. Tiffany revealed that she was a doll that had been brought to life upon the arrival of her "grandfather", José Carvallo, on the island. She then said that she had "seen into" Marigold's rotten heart, which she did not like. She thus chopped Marigold up with a machete. Tiffany then tried attacking the team, only for Gwen to gun her down. After the arrest, Hope told Gwen and the player that there had been three murders with a tarot card left on the crime scene within the past five years. All three killers were also loved ones of their victims and furthermore, they had committed suicide while in prison. Gathering the two tarot cards they had collected, ceremonial candles from the island hut, and a protective rose quartz from Kevin, Felix joined the team in conducting a seance of the serial-killing ghost. The ghost — who had died the year the murders started — warned them to stop investigating, telling them that people who had gone on his trail before, such as Greg Schmidt, met unfortunate fates. Meanwhile, José told Ben and the player that he had come to the island, unwanted by his family, as it was a cheap place to live in. In his isolation, he began talking to Tiffany, imagining her as family, eventually bringing her to life. Despite her violent streak, José had grown attached to her and was devastated upon hearing of her death, but promised that no such thing would happen again. Reminded of his own father Michael, Ben checked up on him and gifted him some coffee beans. After all the events, Hope learned that Greg was a detective who had gone insane investigating the tarot murders. The team then headed to the Blackmoor Asylum in El Paso, where he was currently institutionalized, for more information about the serial-killing ghost. Summary Victim *'Marigold Carson' (decapitated, head found in a duffle bag) Murder Weapon *'Machete' Killer *'Tiffany' Suspects C330P1.png|Kevin East C330P2.png|Cecilia Carson C330P3.png|Tiffany C330P4.png|José Carvallo C330P5.png|R.J. Fielding Quasi-suspect(s) C330PQ1.png|Hope Newman C330PQ2.png|Michael Shepherd C330PQ3.png|Felix Reed Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to sew. *The killer collects spiders. *The killer believes Mexican superstitions. *The killer has a mole. *The killer has a mud stain. Crime Scenes C330CS1A.jpg|Gas Station C330CS1B.jpg|Gas Pump C330CS2A.jpg|Doll Island C330CS2B.jpg|Island Bridge C330CS3A.jpg|Doll Shrine C330CS3B.jpg|Doll Altar Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Gas Station. (Clue: Marigold's Duffle Bag) *Examine Marigold's Duffle Bag. (Result: Severed Head; Victim identified: Marigold Carson) *Investigate Gas Station again. (Prerequisite: Severed Head found; Clues: Bus Tour Ticket, Open Pill Container) *Examine Bus Tour Ticket. (Result: Passenger's Information; New Suspect: Cecilia Carson) *Speak with Cecilia Carson about her cousin's murder. (Prerequisite: Passenger's Information unraveled) *Examine Open Pill Container. (Result: Pill; New Suspect: Kevin East) *Revive Kevin East. (Prerequisite: Pill collected; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Doll Island) *Investigate Doll Island. (Prerequisite: Kevin interrogated; Clues: Torn Drawing, Locked Steel Box) *Examine Torn Drawing. (Result: Crayon Drawing; New Suspect: Tiffany) *Find Tiffany. (Prerequisite: Crayon Drawing restored; New Suspect: José Carvallo) *Talk to Tiffany's grandfather José. (Prerequisite: Tiffany interrogated) *Examine Locked Steel Box. (Result: Open Steel Box Device) *Analyze Strange Device. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer collects spiders) *Autopsy Severed Head. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to sew) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Doll Shrine. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Victim's Legs, Victim's Torso Body Parts, Star-Shaped Pin) *Autopsy Victim's Body Parts. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer believes Mexican superstitions; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Gas Pump) *Investigate Gas Pump. (Prerequisite: Victim's Body Parts autopsied; Clues: Victim's Tablet, Victim's Wallet) *Examine Victim's Tablet. (Result: Selfie) *Examine Selfie. (New Suspect: R.J. Fielding) *See whether R.J. Fielding knew the victim. (Prerequisite: R.J. Fielding identified; Profile updated: Fielding collects spiders and believes Mexican superstitions) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Check) *Analyze Check. (12:00:00) *Find out why Kevin East paid Marigold $10,000. (Prerequisite: Check analyzed; Profile updated: Kevin collects spiders and believes Mexican superstitions) *Examine Star-Shaped Pin. (Result: Waxy Substance) *Examine Waxy Substance. (Result: Crayon) *Ask Tiffany if she argued with the victim. (Prerequisite: Crayon identified under microscope; Profile updated: Tiffany knows how to sew and collects spiders) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Doll Altar. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Silver Pieces Ornament, Magazine Cover, Note on Offering Items) *Examine Broken Ornament. (Result: Day of the Dead Mask) *Ask R.J. Fielding about his gift for the victim. (Prerequisite: Day of the Dead Mask restored; Profile updated: Fielding knows how to sew) *Examine Magazine Cover. (Result: Beige Fragments) *Analyze Beige Fragments. (09:00:00) *Find out if Cecilia Carson was fighting with Marigold. (Prerequisite: Beige Fragments analyzed; Profile updated: Cecilia knows how to sew) *Examine Note on Offering Items. (Result: Offering Note) *Question José Carvallo about the offerings in the doll shrine. (Prerequisite: Offering Note revealed; Profiles updated: José knows how to sew, collects spiders and believes Mexican superstitions, Tiffany believes Mexican superstitions) *Investigate Island Bridge. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Victim's Phone, Pile of Leaves) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone) *Analyze Phone. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mole) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Machete; Murder Weapon registered: Machete) *Analyze Machete. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mud stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Something Wicked This Way Comes (3/5). (No stars) Something Wicked This Way Comes (3/5) *Get an update on the ghost possession murders from Hope. (Available after unlocking Something Wicked This Way Comes) *Investigate Doll Shrine. (Prerequsite: Hope interrogated; Clue: Wooden Trunk) *Examine Wooden Trunk. (Result: Candles) *Analyze Candles. (09:00:00) *Ask Kevin East where we can find rose quartz. (Prerequisite: Candles analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Gas Station. (Prerequisite: Kevin interrogated; Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Rose Quartz) *Join Felix to conduct a seance and summon the ghost. (Prerequisite: Rose Quartz found) *Get some answers about Tiffany from José Carvallo. (Available after unlocking Something Wicked This Way Comes; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Doll Island. (Prerequsite: José interrogated; Clue: Tray) *Examine Tray. (Result: Coffee Beans) *Analyze Coffee Beans. (06:00:00) *Call Ben's dad. (Prerequisite: Coffee Beans analyzed; Reward: Western Poncho) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This case was released on a Wednesday instead of the usual Thursday. *This case is one of the few cases to take place in two different countries. *This is one of the cases in which the player has to investigate the same crime scene twice during the main leg. *This is thus far one of the cases in Supernatural Investigations where Ben conducts more than one autopsy task, along with Bad Vibes and Gut Out. *Due to the case's canon, the victim's body is not found in the first crime scene. **Moreover, unlike other decapitating murders in the game, this is the only case where the victim's head does not appear (directly) in the crime scene. *In the "Gas Station" crime scene, the Statue of Liberty appears as a collectible object. *Pretty Planet is a parody of Pretty Simple. *DrinkLife is a reference to DreamLife. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Supernatural Investigations Category:Southwest